


(SJ) 溫柔

by richmilkcandy



Series: 潤物無聲 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差架空，歌曲衍生，是個未完待續的戀愛故事。一句話簡介：櫻井松本二人的距離，彷彿與嵐的熱度成正比。衍生自世界で一番孤独なlover（乃木坂46，ガールズルール，2013）。





	(SJ) 溫柔

　　「大家早安。」早五分鐘進入準備室是櫻井的習慣，一進去就看到自己的位子前有一個小盒子，整整齊齊的方盒子，上面卻半個字都沒有寫。櫻井打量了一會，莫名其妙，只見對面二宮半趴著，隨意地玩著PSP，清清嗓子，疑惑問：「這甚麼？整蠱遊戲？」還四周瞄瞄有沒有鏡頭。

　　二宮視線不離遊戲，畫面中舞著雙扇的女將依舊不緊不慢大殺三方，只道：「就打開看看唄。不用東張西望了，鏡頭呢，大概是沒有的。」

　　櫻井更疑惑了，打開後，只見裝著兩盒自己慣用的潤喉糖，一瓶蜂蜜，瓶子不大，倒是上面寫著一串串不認識的英文，大概是化學名詞吧，看上去是天然蜂蜜，感覺高級。裡看外看，卻找不到卡片字條。的確，自己最近心情不好吸煙太多，加之要錄音了嗓子用得多，喉嚨痛了起來沒錯，可是……？

　　二宮像是會讀心似的，又道：「別看了，總之不是我。」

　　啪嗒一聲門開了，打斷了對話。

　　「早啊大家！」是相葉進來了，後面跟著一貫笑眯眯的大野，看到櫻井拿著潤喉糖，都問：「翔醬怎麼了？嗓子不舒服？」「誒，翔醬不舒服？」挨挨碰碰的湊了過來。

　　三人正推搡著，櫻井笑道：「有點兒，但是不要緊。多喝兩杯溫水就好了。」

　　最後壓線抵達的是松本，指上戴著幾枚比乒乓球還大的戒指，太陽眼鏡遮住大半面，一身「不要和我說話」的晨早低氣壓。

　　相葉、大野都乖乖溜回座位坐好，一個打開了劇本，一個打開了釣魚雜誌，櫻井見狀也打開了報紙，開始了一成不變的一天。

　　*

　　「不要再做這種事了。」——短訊發送成功。

　　*

　　松本合上翻蓋手機，脫下眼鏡，大力揉揉眼睛，揉著揉著又想起以前有人一看見自己揉眼睛，一定會捉住自己雙手，絮絮叨叨地講著揉眼睛會加深近視遠視散光、傷害結膜、細菌感染、引致飛蚊症、黃斑點病變、視網膜脫落、最終失明、再不戒掉這種壞習慣我就乾脆先弄瞎你啊，一長串的駭人聽聞，最後總是自己頭枕在對方肌肉結實的大腿上，睜著眼，視線模糊得只看到對方尖尖的下巴，戰戰兢兢等著那滴冰涼的眼藥水滴下來，間或還會收到一句：「不要再抖了啦，再抖這眼藥水都要滴沒了！」可是如果乖乖的，也會有句好話的：「這不是很好嘛！乖孩子！」他就會反駁說：「我才不是孩子呢！成人禮都行過了呢！」對方也會失笑：「孩子你不知道成人不是講年齡嗎？可以獨當一面的人才是大人呢。」又趁他沒戴眼鏡看不清用手指彈他額頭，待他氣鼓鼓要起身，才按住他，輕輕吻上那宛若無物的指印。

　　可是現在，就算他真戒掉揉眼睛的習慣，也沒有人會誇他乖孩子了——像是反抗一般，松本不禁更力揉眼睛，卻擋不著溫熱的淚意醞釀。

　　「真沒用呢⋯⋯」松本吸吸鼻子，一邊伸手把薄荷糖從盒子拿出，一邊重新打開手機翻蓋，傳了個短訊給二宮：「你替翔君準備的薄荷糖已經好了，還是明天一早給你吧。可以勸勸翔君不要吸太多煙嗎？」

　　「我準備好？這次就成我準備好的了？」二宮的回覆秒速而至。

　　「嗯，拜託了。下次請你吃漢堡肉。」

　　*

　　「翔醬，這個給你，想吸煙的時候就吃一顆吧！夠你吃半年了。」

　　櫻井接過二宮手上的大紙袋，裡面裝著像是掃蕩過超市貨架那般多的薄荷糖，一頭霧水，只好道：「嗯？謝謝你⋯⋯」

　　二宮瞟瞟櫻井意外的表情，嘆了口氣，平鋪直敘照本宣科就說：「是我做的，我挑選的，我付錢的，我帶來給你的。」

　　「呃⋯⋯」

　　「因為『買薄荷糖』會附贈貴森森的芝士漢堡肉呢。」這才流露出來一點本色的狡黠。

　　櫻井看看手上的薄荷糖，又看看二宮如琉璃般冷凝通透的眼曈，心知肚明，卻不知如何是好。

　　櫻井不禁想起那天的滂沱大雨，一樣透明的雨點如黃豆般大，撞上清澈的玻璃窗，卻化為一片混沌。

　　松本的話也像水珠般乾淨通透，沒有滲雜惡意私心，可是撞到他心中就成了一片混亂。

　　「翔君，我覺得我應該專心工作，不應該耽於感情生活。要奮不顧身，才可以令嵐真正像暴風雨般席捲全球。」

　　「而且翔君的話一定可以稱霸業界的，因為翔君是最厲害的翔君，沒有比翔君更適合走上巔峰的人了。」

　　「翔君我覺得我們五人一定可以⋯⋯」

　　咚！櫻井突然打開了外景巴士的車門，截斷了松本的話，冰冷的雨點斜擊進車廂，「原來最近一直避開我就是為了這個？」凌亂的雨聲混雜了櫻井的語句：「那你就專心走你的霸道少爺路線吧！不要再講這樣溫柔的話！可一點都不像你呢！道明寺少爺！」打開雨傘，頭也不回，衝進了雨中。

　　跑了不知多久，打著傘都濕透了，櫻井喘著氣，乾脆把傘塞進垃圾桶，慢慢地走著，揉揉臉龐，把縱橫交錯的水痕揉成一片，在雨中就不用擦淚了，多方便。

　　柏油路上行人不見，雨勢輕了，櫻井像是喃喃自語般道：「我才不是那樣乖巧聽話的人吧？為什麼你會以為我一定會如你所願啊？」

　　「我真寧願你是喜歡上別的人了，那我就光明正大把你搶回來。」

　　「可能⋯⋯我們認識得太早了吧？如果我們相識時已經功成名就，游刃有餘，我就可以變盡方法來追求你，你也可以全情投入享受戀愛了吧？」櫻井停下腳步，忽爾轉過身來，面向後方，只見人默默跟在身後一尺，伸長手臂為自己打著傘，卻被暴雨淋得全身濕透，問：「松醬，你說對嗎？」

　　「翔君說得對⋯⋯我⋯⋯」松本抬頭露出憂傷的表情。

　　「不，不用安慰我了，我才不是甚麼小可憐呢！其實道理我都懂啊⋯⋯」櫻井把傘推回去遮住松本頭頂，往後退了一大步，又一大步，大聲道：「先說好，我是這樣想的，得到全世界人喜歡，也絕對比不上一個人全心的愛啊。可是，你沒有錯！我也沒有！只是戀愛是兩個人才可以成立的事，既然你下定了決心，我們以後就好好做同事，令嵐成為日本、不對、全世界第一的團體吧！」一頓，續道：「工作由維持健康體魄開始！回去了，松本君！」

　　松本扯出一個比哭更傷心的微笑，道：「謝謝⋯⋯那⋯⋯翔桑打傘吧？再淋雨要感冒了⋯⋯」說著伸手遞出雨傘。

　　「不了，團員只是團員，松本君還是先照顧自己吧。」櫻井再一次把傘推回去，馬上續道：「團員大概要尊重大家的私人空間吧？松本君不要管我好嗎？」

　　櫻井拒絕了松本的傘，而雨勢沒有弱下來。

　　*

　　每當想起松本，那天瓢潑的大雨就揮之不去，櫻井總忍不住要掏出香煙來吸，那濃烈辛辣的煙霧，竟似是可以驅除如蛆附骨的冰涼濕意，於是一口又接一口，一支再接一支。

　　櫻井看著那袋薄荷糖，心煩意亂，又想摸出香煙來，到把煙包攥在手心，又自暴自棄般拋在桌面上，還是打開了薄荷糖包裝，看也不看，一股腦兒倒滿口中，薄荷有夠強力，直衝鼻腔，也把舌根都冰得麻了，不禁緊皺眉頭。

　　啪地打開手機，噼嚦啪啦地輸入：「你知道嗎，松本君，有時候溫柔反而會令人更難受。」

　　打完只花了幾秒，指尖卻懸在發送鍵上幾分鐘，舌上的冰涼漸漸退去，櫻井把指尖移到刪除鍵，一下一下把字都刪掉，合上手機，把薄荷糖和手機一同放進外套的口袋。

　　*

　　此去經年，櫻井已經差不多薄荷糖不離身，外人看起來，就像是個由始至終屬於櫻井的習慣，甚至，他在松本面前也可以終於若無其事的掏出來吃了，就像這個習慣沒有來由，他們二人也沒有過去似的。

　　嵐也從沒沒無聞的小團體，躍升為傲視同儕的王者，松本潤就是霸道的道明寺司，迷倒萬千少女，櫻井成熟穩重、八面玲瓏，大野歌舞皆精，二宮演技出眾，相葉是大家的開心果，他們一起得到許多許多人的喜歡，竟也像努力真的有回報，犧牲的確有意義似的。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：  
> 大雨
> 
> 歌詞：https://mojim.com/twy110719x6x2.htm
> 
>  
> 
> 順便一提：  
> PSP中舞著雙扇的女將是無雙蛇魔的大喬，純屬私心，沒有特別的意思。
> 
> 計劃會有一個墮入愛河的前篇，一個破鏡重圓的後篇。
> 
> 預告：既然兩人都掰了，那復合還會遠嗎？


End file.
